Республіка Ужупіс
Ужупіс ( , українською Заріччя) — район міста , столиці Литви, частково розташований в Старому місті. Район художників і митців, який порівнюють з Монмартром в Парижі або Андріївським узвозом в Києві. Сьогодні в районі розташовуються художні галереї, майстерні та кафе. В 1997 році проголосив себе мистецькою республікою. Розташування thumb | 300px |Скульптура ангела (скульптор Р. Vilčiauskas) - символ Ужупісу. Встановлена 1 квітня 2002 року, колона-п'єдестал - роком раніше (на ній височило яйце, продане Республікою з аукціону). Ужупіс — маленький і ізольований квартал. З одного боку він відділений від Старого міста річкою Вільна (Вільнялє), з іншого боку знаходяться круті пагорби, а з третьої — індустріальна зона, побудована в радянські часи. В XVI столітті були побудовані перші мости через річку. Квартал був населений в основному ремісниками. З кінця XIX століття століття на Заріччі стали селитися військові і дрібні службовці, проте більшу частину жителів становила міська біднота. thumb|300px|В'їзд на територію республіки У 1997 році, отримавши неписаний, але сталий статус богемного, район Ужупіс в центрі Вільнюса оголосив себе республікою митців та романтиків. Ця республіка має не тільки кордони й дорожні знаки, але й президента, міністрів, конституцію, валюту, армію з 12 осіб, консулів в 320 країнах і свої свята, одне з яких - 1 квітня - є державним. Конституція thumb|300px|Конституція Республіки Ужупіс українською Конституція Республіки Ужупіс є дещо специфічною, адже не містить статей, які закріплювали б державні інституції. Натомість, документ є зразком декларації прав людини (та домашніх тварин) в дещо скоригованій і доповненій формі. thumb|300px|Альтернативний ангел, якого теж усі фотографують Ужупис-1-2.jpg|Одна з місцевих галерей Uzupis streetart.jpg|Одна з місцевих галерей Конституція Ужупісу містить 41 статтю: 1. Людина має право жити поруч з річкою Вільнялє, а Вільнялє – текти поруч з людиною. 2. Людина має право на гарячу воду, опалення взимку та черепичний дах. 3. Людина має право померти, але не зобов'язана. 4. Людина має право на помилку. 5. Людина має право бути одною-єдиною. 6. Людина має право кохати. 7. Людина має право бути нелюбою, але це необов'язково. 8. Людина має право бути невідомою та незнаною. 9. Людина має право лінуватися або нічого не робити. 10. Людина має право любити кішку й опікуватися нею. 11. Людина має право піклуватися про собаку до кінця днів одного з них. 12. Собака має право бути собакою. 13. Кішка не зобов'язана любити свого хазяїна, але в скрутну хвилину мусить прийти йому на поміч. 14. Людина має право часом не знати, чи має вона обов'язки. 15. Людина має право сумніватися, але не зобов'язана. 16. Людина має право бути щасливою. 17. Людина має право бути нещасливою. 18. Людина має право мовчати. 19. Людина має право вірити. 21. Людина не має права чинити насильство. 21. Людина має право усвідомлювати свою мізерність і свою велич. 22. Людина не має права зазіхати на вічність. 23. Людина має право розуміти. 24. Людина має право нічого не розуміти. 25. Людина має право бути хоч якої національності. 26. Людина має право святкувати або не святкувати свій день народження. 27. Людина мусить пам'ятати своє ім'я. 28. Людина може ділитися тим, що має. 29. Людина не може ділитися тим, чого в неї нема. 30. Людина має право мати братів, сестер і батьків. 31. Людина може бути вільною. 32. Людина є відповідальною за власну свободу. 33. Людина має право плакати. 34. Людина має право не бути зрозумілою. 35. Людина не має права перекладати провину на іншого. 36. Людина має право бути приватною особою. 37. Людина має право не мати жодних прав. 38. Людина має право не боятися. 39. Не перемагай. 40. Не боронися. 41. Не здавайся. 15 лютого 2014 року, висловлюючи солідарність з боротьбою за свободу, гідність і свої права громадян України, Республіка Ужупіс урочисто, за участю свого Президента та Прем'єр-міністра і представників української спільноти Литви та учасників Майдану, символічно імпровізувавши і сам Майдан, на "проспекті Конституції" відкрила дошку з текстом своєї Конституції українською мовою. Це була вже 20-та за рахунком така дошка. Попередні переклади були зроблені на мови та діалекти народів, етнічних груп світу (в тому числі й Литви), що близькі за духом до громадян Заріччя. Джерела * They tore down Lenin's statue - and raised one to Frank Zappa, article in Guardian Unlimited * Užupis case study at Exchange Network for Sustainable Urban Revitalisation Experience * The Republic of Užupis * КОНСТИТУЦІЯ РЕСПУБЛІКИ ЗАРІЧЧЯ (УЖУПІС) УКРАЇНСЬКОЮ * Прогулка по Ужупису Категорія:Арт-держави Категорія:Конституції